muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Constantine
Constantine is the world's "Number One" criminal and a doppelgänger of Kermit the Frog. He is the main antagonist in the film Muppets Most Wanted, along with his sidekick Dominic Badguy (aka "Number Two"). Constantine sets out to steal the Crown Jewels of England. However, mayhem ensues when he gets entangled with the Muppet troupe on their European tour. He is almost identical to Kermit aside from a few details. His pupils are shaped like Kermit's, but are slanted in toward each other at a sharper angle. Kermit's signature 11-point collar is duplicated, but Constantine's is notably shorter. The most distinguishable difference is a beauty mark on Constantine's face. In the film, Constantine, concealed in a black cloak, confronts Kermit and slaps a fake mole to his face, which gets him mistaken for the evil frog and thrown in a Siberian gulag. Constantine disguises himself as Kermit by covering up his mole with green makeup, and his thick Russian accent is passed off by Dominic as Kermit with a cold. Background When asked whether he would be playing both the role of himself and Constantine, Kermit replied in the negative (although he did imply that nepotism was involved in casting): :"No. We talked about putting me in makeup and having me play both roles, but we decided Constantine needed to be a guy who could do a Russian accent. And, you know, I'm a pretty accomplished actor and all, but besides The Muppet Christmas Carol and Muppet Treasure Island films, I've only really ever played myself. The great thing is, I have like 3,000 relatives back in the swamp, so it was quite easy to find a frog who could play Constantine."Entertainment Weekly. Exclusive: A first look at the Muppets sequel, 'Muppets...Again!'. January 30, 2013. Behind the Scenes A March 2014 article in The New York Times described the creation of Constantine, speaking to Muppets Most Wanted director James Bobin and Constantine's performer, Matt Vogel: Muppets Most Wanted Teaser 06.png|Constantine displays his skills in martial arts. MMWtrailerNov20-0025.png|Constantine confronts Kermit. MMWtrailerNov20-0036.png|Constantine learns to impersonate Kermit. Instagram_constantine.jpg|"Constantine loves his alone time and has gotten really into journaling lately. Isn’t that sweet?" The Muppets on Instagram A4a9b1f8f3adbd6f7730b12e331d5d3eabfa1c82.jpg MMWtrailerNov20-0090.png|Constantine after he realizes that Fozzie, Animal, and Walter have caught onto him. "Evilen Froggen" posters Constantine's German language "Wanted" posters across Berlin, while mostly correct, feature some mock-German in the phrase "Evilen Froggen." In order to claim correctness, it would have to depict Constantine as a "Böser Frosch" instead. MMW prison door wanted.png|On the door of his prison cell MMW-GesuchtPoster.jpg| MMW_Kermit_Wanted-poster.jpg|''Muppets Most Wanted'' MMWtrailerNov20-0016.png|''Muppets Most Wanted'' (Irish newspaper) MuppetsMostWantedKermitsDoubleTrouble.jpg|Kermit's Double Trouble Iflorist_1.jpg|iflorist Cpwanted.png|Club Penguin MuppetsMostWanted-WantedPosterColoringPage.png|Promotional coloring page MuppetsVision3D Constantine WantedPoster.jpg|English version for Muppet*Vision 3D Filmography * Muppets Most Wanted * "Kodachrome" music video ;Appearances * Movie Surfers (February 20, 2014) * The Bachelor (March 3, 2014) * ''Muppets Most Wanted'' world premiere (March 11, 2014) * Good Morning America (March 14, 2014) * Mark at the Movies (March 15, 2014) * QVC (March 16, 2014) * The Chew (March 18, 2014) * Clevver News (March 20, 2014) * Vevo videos (March 21, 2014) * USA Today (March 21, 2014) * Inside the Magic (March 25, 2014) * Major League Baseball commercial (March 26, 2014) * Daybreak (March 27, 2014) * The Works (March 27, 2014) * Alan Carr: Chatty Man (March 28, 2014) * Subway "Mistaken Subdentity" commercial (March 2014) * Vsauce video (April 4, 2015) * A Very Pentatonix Christmas (November 27, 2017) Sources External links *Official site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppets Most Wanted Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:The Muppets Characters